


Always to me my time has seemed too brief

by merripestin



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mortality, Pantoum, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn flies too fast, and war prepares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always to me my time has seemed too brief

_**(3018)** _   
Always to me my time has seemed too brief;   
I go in haste toward the one who bears   
the doom of men. In darkness falls the leaf,   
autumn flies too fast, and war prepares.

_**(3019)**_  
I ride in haste, to ward the one who bears  
the fate of all. The dead ride at my heels.  
Autumn now is flown, and war prepares  
many hearts for that which time reveals.

_**(120)**_  
The fate of all, now death is at my heels.  
Always to me my time has seemed too brief.  
Arwen, you are my heart, but time reveals  
the doom of men: in darkness falls the leaf.

 

 


End file.
